Zzap 64 Issue 33
Issue 33 was dated January 1988 and priced at £1.95. This issue featured a double-sided Combat School / Oliver Frey calender. Regulars Contents - 1 page (5) Editorial - 1 page (7) Mel Croucher's Under the Baud Walk - 1 page (8) Zzap Rrap (Letters) - 2¾ pages (37-39) Readers Charts - 2 pages (98-99) Postmark with Brendon Kavanagh - 2 pages (121-122) Scorelord - 2 pages (154-155) Features The Sensible Guide to Construction - (2 pages) (54-55) : Sensible Software's Jonathan 'Jops' Hare is here to explain how to get to grips with the program (Shoot 'em Up Construction Kit), and have fun with a little Slap 'n' Tickle in the process. Picture This - (7 pages) (101-107) :With the increase and effective saturation of the computer industry with quality software, the need for similarly high quality advertising has arisen. The content of most computer games; alien species, intergalactic battles, underwater explorations and the like, give rise for the need of a graphic representation by means other than photographic, simply because it's impossible to capture the actual subject matter on film. To this end, the artist has played an important role in the conception, look, and eventual growth of the home software industry. Steve Jarratt provides a brief insight into the lives of four top artists (Bob Wakelin, Tony Roberts, Steinar Lund, David Rowe) A He-Man in the Making - (2 pages) (110-111) :The Masters Of The Universe characters have gone from strength to strength in recent years. Originally devised in 1982 by Mattel as a set of toy dolls, they sold so successfully that they were turned into a TV animation series which has since been syndicated around the world. This in turn proved a highly lucrative move, and there are now over 1,000 licensed Masters Of The Universe products currently available. The Cannon Group is about to release a $20 million full length 'live action' film. Julian Rignall reports. (Features preview of Masters of the Universe: The Movie) That Was The Year That Was - (11 pages) (126-131,134-138) :A year in the software industry is a long, long time, and the past twelve months have certainly been embroiled in a tumult of confusion. ZZAP! dons its rose-tinted spectacles and takes a retrospective view of past events and events passed. A Musical Interlude - (4 pages) (143-146) :Are you interested in music and computers? Jon Bates, part-time Crash music reviewer and occasional pop artiste casts a critical eye over the music programs currently available for the Commodore 64, and gives his advice on how to wisely invest your Christmas pennies. 100 All-Time Computer Greats: Part One - (2 pages) (156-157) :Mel Croucher's historic encyclopaedia of the people and events that changed the world of computing. Cartoons by Robin Evans. Previews Gremlin - Deflektor (191) Infogrames - Sidewalk (191) Electronic Arts - Test Drive (191) US Gold - OutRun (192) English Software - Knight Games 2 (192,194) Ocean - Gryzor (194) The Edge - Inside Outing (194) Reviews 'Main Reviews' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Another Day at the Arcades II Reviews by Julian Rignall and Daniel Gilbert 'Cheap and Cheerful' Reviews by Steve Jarratt 'Compilations' Reviews by Julian Rignall 'Adventures' Key for table:- Atm: Atmosphere, Int: Interaction, Cha: Challenge, Ove: Overall 'Manoeuvres' Reviews by Philippa Irving Key for table:- Pre = Presentation, Gra = Graphics, Rul = Rules, Aut = Authenticity, Pla = Playability, Ove = Overall Peripherals Joystick Reviews - (4 pages) (71-74) *Suncom TAC-5 68% *Terminator 55% *Cruiser 90% *Euromax Micro-Handler Multi-Function Joystick 73% *Cheetah 125 Special 67% *Competition Pro 5000 94% Tips Cheats : Gerry the Germ Goes Body Poppin', Anarchy (45) :Freddy Hardest (47) Pokes :Swamp Fever, Hades Nebula, Cataball, Deliverance, Solomon's Key, Delta, International Karate (45) :Joe Blade, Mountie Mick's Deathride, Red L.E.D., Mega-Apocalypse, Challenge of the Gobots, Arcade Classics, Starfox (47) :Wiz, Uridium+, Last Mission, Hybrid, Shao-Lin's Road, Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior (48) :Space Harrier, Re-Bounder, Doomdark's Revenge, Donkey Kong (49) :Back to Reality, Cosmonut (52) Tips :Bubble Bobble, IK+ (49) :Quedex (52) Maps :Re-Bounder (46) :Yogi Bear (50-51) :Joe Blade (52) Adverts Games Deflektor, Basil The Great Mouse Detective, MASK II, Tour de Force (2-3) Rastan (4) Flying Shark (6) M.A.C.H. (10) Live Ammo (15) OutRun (16-17) Andy Capp (18) Star Wars (24-25) Ultima I, Ultima III, Ultima IV, Ultima V, Moebius, Auto Duel, Ogre (32), (132) Twin Tornado (36) Premier II, European II, World Champions, Cricket Master (39) 19: Part One: Boot Camp, ACE 2, Implosion, Traz (40-41) Bobsleigh, ATF: Advanced Tactical Fighter (42) Pirates (44) Psycho Soldier (53) Super Hang-On (56-57) Knight Games 2, Leviathan, Q Ball (58) Bone Cruncher (62) Yogi Bear, Through the Trap Door, Flunky, Roy of the Rovers, Judge Death, Gunboat (68-69) Gunship (83) Apollo 18, Test Drive (84-85) Masters of the Universe: The Movie (88) Predator (96-97) Tankattack, Wulfpack (100) Rygar, Gauntlet II, 720°, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (112-113) Airborne Ranger (114) Up Periscope (124-125) Cosmic Causeway (139) Rampage (148-149) Defender of the Crown (158) Side Arms (162) Hunter's Moon (167) California Games, Street Sports Basketball, Sub Battle Simulator, Epyx Epics, Street Sports Baseball (168-169) The Double (171) Gary Lineker's Superstar Soccer (175) A Question of Scruples (181) Ultima V (186) Match Day II (190) Basket Master (195) Magnificent Seven (196) Magazines The Games Machine Issue 2 (176-177) Analysis Other Credits Assistant Editor :Steve Jarratt Staff Writers :Daniel Gilbert, Lloyd Mangram, Paul Sumner Contributing Writers :Mark Caswell, Nik Wild, Mel Croucher, Philippa Irving, Brendon Kavanagh, Jon Bates Editorial Assistant :Glenys Powell Production Controller :David Western Art Director :Oliver Frey Assistant Art Director :Mark Kendrick External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews